transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge (TF2017)
Scourge from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Scourge is Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadré of huntsmen, the deadly Sweeps. He was created by Unicron from the remains of a dead Decepticon. Immensely powerful like all the Unicronian Decepticons, arrogance is his only true weakness. Despite being quite powerful in his own right, Scourge generally acts as a near subordinate to Cyclonus, and, despite his leadership of the Sweeps, is generally content to take orders from others. Scourge tends to grumble and complain a bit (a habit sometimes shared by his Sweeps). But then again, you'd also complain if your boss spent so much time beating you up, wouldn't you? His Targetmaster partner is Fracas. History Scourge is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 2 Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge traveled back in time from 2005 to 1986 as part of a plan to free themselves from Unicron's control by constructing a massive cannon that would destroy him upon their return to the future. The three Unicronian Decepticons proved themselves almost invincible in the face of the Autobots' attacks, though a lucky shot destroyed Scourge's weapon after he had incapacitated Trailbreaker, and Scourge was relatively weaponless (most of his weapons could only be used in vehicle mode). Though he also took down Grapple, Megatron managed to down Scourge and use him as a bargaining chip. The future Decepticons were finally defeated when Galvatron was duped into believing he was trapped in a temporal paradox, and returned to his own time to live out the remaining events of 2005. |Target: 2005| |Prey| Arc 3 Following the destruction of Unicron at the hands of Rodimus Prime and the Matrix, Galvatron transported himself back in time to 1987, leaving Cyclonus and Scourge in the future, under Shockwave’s command. The duo were attacked by the freelance peace-keeping agent, Death's Head, who was seeking the bounty on Galvatron’s head, and Cyclonus revealed Galvatron’s whereabouts to him. |Wanted: Galvatron - Dead or Alive| Later, Shockwave hired Death’s Head to kill Rodimus Prime, but Cyclonus and Scourge interfered with the job as they sought to kill Rodimus first, in order to reclaim their lost standing amongst the Decepticons. |Headhunt| This did not please Death’s Head, and consequently, he willingly accepted a contract from Rodimus to hunt down Cyclonus and Scourge, eventually tracking them down to the planet of Junk as 2007 dawned. Before he could finish the job, however, all three of them fell under the mind-controlling influence of Unicron, whose disembodied head had survived the destruction of his body and had landed on the planet, where he was having the native Junkions construct a new body for him. Under Unicron's control, Cyclonus and Scourge killed Shockwave and became Decepticon leaders, reigniting the stalemated Cybertronian war to a furious degree to cover Unicron's actions. Death's Head, however, was able to fight the mind control and work with the Autobots long enough to stop the chaos-bringer's plan. As explosions destroyed Unicron, Death's Head tackled Cyclonus and Scourge, pushing them through a time portal Unicron had built, promising to kill them another time. The two Decepticons were hurled into the past of Cybertron by the portal, where they came under the command of Scorponok. |The Legacy of Unicron| Cyclonus and Scourge traveled with Scorponok and several other Decepticons to the peaceful planet Nebulos in pursuit of Fortress Maximus's Autobots. After Scorponok and the Terrorcons were defeated by the new Autobot Targetmasters, the Nebulan Vorath attempted to duplicate the technology on the Decepticons. Scourge was partnered with Fracas, a Nebulan recruit who had been biomechanically engineered to be able to transform into his weapon. Scourge was soon presented with an opportunity to test his new Targetmaster abilities when some Autobot Headmaster prisoners escaped. The fury of the battle destroyed the city of Koraja, culminating in Fortress Maximus knocking down Scourge and the other Decepticon Targetmasters with part of a beloved fountain. Ultimately, Scourge and Scorponok's Decepticons followed the Autobots off Nebulos to Earth. ||Brothers in Armor| Once there, Scourge and Cyclonus sought out Galvatron, and arranged a meeting with their former leader. En route to the meeting grounds, Scourge and Cyclonus were accosted by a squad of human-piloted jet fighters. Though the pair enjoyed using the crafts as target practice initially, Cyclonus was lured into crashing into a rock peak and they were forced to retreat from the skirmish. Scourge noted that being defeated by organics bode ill for upcoming events; no longer willing to serve Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus were planning to instead force him to hand over his time travel device. With it in hand, they would return to the future and their position as Decepticon leaders. Though Scourge and Cyclonus were able to take Galvatron by surprise thanks to their Targetmaster partners, the confrontation was disrupted by the sudden appearance of the Autobot commando squad, the Wreckers. Scourge took on both Twin Twist and Topspin until he realized that the whole thing had become counter-productive to his own goals. He sent Fracas to go and fetch Cyclonus so they could both retreat. Springer, putting into motion his own plan to draw the battle away from the human settlement, professed to have stolen Galvatron's time jump mechanism, when in reality, the Decepticon no longer even had it for him to take. Scourge and Cyclonus went after him, and learned of Springer's bluff just in time for the rest of the Autobots to catch up to him. Unwilling to take them all on at once, Scourge and Cyclonus flew off. |Wrecking Havoc| Having met with failure again, Cyclonus and Scourge decided to cut their losses and team up with Shockwave's present-day Earth-based Decepticon forces. Unfortunately, Cyclonus accidentally let slip that they would kill Shockwave in the future. Naturally wanting to ensure his continued existence, Shockwave unleashed a brainwashed Megatron clone upon the two. As Megatron killed Nightstick and grappled with Cyclonus, Scourge took aim at the clone... but stopped. He realized that killing Megatron in 1988 would likely prevent Galvatron's creation in 2005, and possibly his own as well. Unwilling to take the chance, he abandoned his comrade and fled. |Dry Run| Scourge ended up falling back in with Galvatron for unspecified reasons, even as Galvatron brought Megatron in as an unexpected ally. What none of them realised until too late was that Cyclonus and Scourge’s displacement into the past had circumvented the normal mass-replacement method used by time travel, and had hence unbalanced the space-time continuum, causing a rift to appear in the fabric of space and time. Cyclonus's death, seventeen years before he was even created, proved to be the final straw, accelerating the rift, which soon threatened to consume Earth and Cybertron. Springer used this fact to distract Scourge during a Wreckers/Mayhem raid and while Scourge survived, he knew realized that the only way to stop the rift was to return them and Cyclonus to their original time. He thus attempted to recover Cyclonus’ body from Shockwave but was attacked by the deranged Decepticon, who had lost his mind due to the illogical nature of the situation, and had strung Cyclonus' remains up like a twisted trophy. Scourge staggered back to the time rift and allowed it to take him, hoping that that would have some effect on the situation. It didn't. Ravage, however, succeeded where Scourge had failed, and was able to bring Shockwave back to sanity enough for him to deposit Cyclonus's remains after Galvatron and Scourge, and then seal it with an x-ray blast. |Time Wars| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. Scourge participated in a battle on Junkion where he was tossed around by Omega Supreme and misidentified as "Sweeps" by Ultra Magnus. He later agreed with Cyclonus, who said Junkion should be off-limits to Decepticons. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Nolan North voiced Scourge. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Unicron Allies Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons